


Beginners Luck Does Not Apply

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupo teaches Connie to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginners Luck Does Not Apply

When she agreed to go out on a date with him, Connie obviously knew that as a detective, Lupo often carried a gun. She just didn’t realize that he carried it nearly everywhere with him until he picked her up for their first date. And that is how they ended up here today – at the NYPD shooting range, Lupo teaching her how to shoot.

Thankfully he’s a very patient person, since every step has been difficult, even loading the gun, as Connie dropped more than one bullet as her hands were sweating from nerves. Getting the cartridge in the gun went a little better, but she still had to do it more than once. She understands why eye and ear protection are necessary at a range, but she still finds them both uncomfortable, especially the glasses – there’s a reason she wears contact lenses. Lupo demonstrates with the first clip, and thankfully he pretends not to hear when Connie shrieks at his first shot. Loading the second clip goes better than the first, but when it comes time for her to shoot, well, lets just say that Connie now knows where the phrase “couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn” comes from. After a few more clips, she at least managed to hit the target once, but she still has a long way to go.


End file.
